Ki Blast
by Validmeup
Summary: What if Gohan went to the Naruto world? What if battle between Cell will change his life for the better? What if he was a Shinobi for the leaf village? NaruXDBZ Canon pairing, GohanXIno. Stronger!Naru, OP Dragon Ball Characters.


"Speaking"

**"Biju/Summon/Shenron/Porunga Speaking"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Biju/Summon/Shenron/Porunga Thinking'**_

**I will use English names for jutsus except for the ones which make no sense in English or which are well known like Rasengan, Kirin, Izanagi ****and Susanoo and all the Ki Techniques will be in English except for some like Genki-Dama, Masenkō and of course Kamehameha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect or characters of Naruto and Dragon Ball.**

**Note: Dragon Ball characters power level will be canon, no nerfing will be done to them. For example: Vegeta(base form) ****can one shot Madara Uchiha (Juubi Jinchūriki). But not every fight will be over in one hit. Cell is a bit more stronger than canon for a bit different approach at the start.**

**CHAPTER 1- NEW LIFE**

"HAAAAA!" Yelled Gohan, as he tried to put all his energy in his attack against Cell.

"Gohan, You can do it. You can defeat him." Said Goku telepathically to Gohan with the help of King Kai.

"Dad, is that you?" Asked Gohan while tears rolled down his face as he remembered losing his dad.

"You have the power Gohan, just throw it all at him." Goku reassured his son.

"This is no use, I am the prefect lifeform. You only hope to defeat me now. After I kill you, I will go after your friends and family. I will destroy this earth. I will destroy this entire solar system." Said Cell while laughing at his opponent.

"You will not touch my family!" Snapped Gohan at Cell, and he putted all of his energy on his Kamehameha wave. It slowly overcame Cell's Kamehameha. As Cell was about to get vapourized by Gohan's Kamehameha wave, the waves caused a huge blast of ki energy, Both the fighter was nowhere to be seen with a huge crater on

"We won, Cell is gone." Celebrated Krillin.

"Where is the brat?" Asked Vegeta as he went close to his son.

"Wait, I can't sense him." Said Piccolo while realising what happened. "That brat is dead?" Asked Vegeta, he had just earned some respect for that boy.

"But it can't be true right. he defeated Cell." Asked Krillin.

"He is not here, I can't sense him or Cell. Both are gone. But Cell's energy was slowly becoming low but Gohan's vanished immediately." Said Piccolo.

"But if he is gone, you can still revive him with the dragon balls." Said Vegeta.

"Then let's go to the lookout to revive them." Said Piccolo while being angry at Goku for letting his son fight and die.

**In Dimension 81 (Chakra Dimension)**

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, come to the ring." Said a man, he had a scar across his face and his hair was styled like a pineapple.

"Make the seal of confrontation." He ordered two boy, one had Blond hair and crystal blue eyes while the other had jet-black hair and onyx eyes.

Before they started their spar, a meteor fell from the sky. Naruto started chasing the meteor while Iruka was chasing him for running away.

"Naruto, stop it is dangerous. You can't just run away from school to chase a meteor." Yelled Iruka at the Naruto.

When Naruto reached the 'Meteor' he saw a boy of his age who had highly damaged Gi on and dry blood was on his head.

"Naruto, how could you." He stopped when he saw the boy of Naruto's age on the place where the 'Meteor' fell.

"Iruka-sensei, We need to take him to the hospital right?" Asked Naruto. He never see someone hurt like this before.

"Yes, Naruto take him to the hospital. I will go to Hokage-sama and inform him." Said Iruka.

"Ok, Iruka-sensei." He beamed as he picked up Gohan and started walking towards the Hospital.

**Hospital**

Gohan opened his eyes and saw two people standing near him.

"Huh, Where am I and who are you two?" He asked them as his memories came back to him

"Cell, what happened to Cell." He asked immediately.

"Hello, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. You are in Konohagakure in Land of fire and I am the Hokage." He said to Gohan. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he carried you here to the Hospital." He said while pointing at Naruto.

"Konohagakure, land of fire and Hokage. I am sorry sir but I don't know anything about this." He said confused at the old mans words.

"I am sorry, where are my manners. What is you name young boy?" Asked the Hokage.

"My same is Son Gohan, sir." Said Gohan.

"Konohagakure is a ninja village situated in land of fire. The Hokage is the leader of Konohagakure and I am current Hokage." Explained the Hokage to Gohan.

"Wait sorry, did you say ninjas?" Asked Gohan confused at the revelation.

_'What an odd boy, he has good manners and he survived a fall from the sky and recovered in merely 2 hours. He is not even a ninja."_ Thought the Hokage surprised at the boy.

"Gohan if you don't mind can I call someone who will read your mind. We just want to check whether you are an enemy from the other villages." He said to Gohan.

"Ok" was the only word he could say. He was uncomfortable about his memories being revealed to someone. Then he noticed that his tail's back.

"Wait, my tail is back!" Said Gohan, excited at having his tail back while the other two were shocked at this point. Tail on a human.

"Hokage-sama, you called me?" Asked a man with platinum blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Yes, Inoichi I want you to scan this boy mind." Said the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said Inoichi.

"Psycho Mind Transmission" said Inoichi while touching Gohan head.

After a few minutes he said "Hokage-sama, I read his mind. He is not from any where from here. It seems like he is from another Universe. He is some sort of a fighter. He fights for justice. They use a different energy than chakra, Ki. He is the strongest person alive right now in our world. He is only half-human. His father is a Saiyan. A warrior race on their Universe." He said to the Hokage.

"What do you mean by the strongest?" Asked the Hokage flabbergasted at hearing that that boy of Naruto's age is the strongest here.

"Apparently he fought people who could destroy their earth or rather the entire solar system." He said.

"Thank you, Inoichi" said the Hokage still shocked at the power that boy had.

He entered the room to see Gohan and Naruto talking. He could but smile at his surrogate grandchild as someone has took Naruto in a friendly manner.

"Gohan, you are free to go but if you want you could stay and join the Shinobi ranks." Said the Hokage.

"Ok I'll stay until my dad finds a way to bring me back, but I need a place to stay." He said while Naruto was excited at having a real friend.

"Oh oh, you could stay at my place. You can do it right jiji." Said Naruto immediately.

"Of course that I can, if Gohan wants to he can stay at your place and could go to the academy with you." Said the Hokage.

"Ok, I'll stay at Naruto's place." Said Gohan _'he reminds me of dad. I hope they revived him.' _He thought to himself while smiling at Naruto.

**In Dimension 69 (Ki Dimension)**

"Oh great dragon, come forth and grant us your wish." Said Dende.

**" Tell me, What do you wish for." **Said the huge green dragon.

"We want you to revive all the people who was good and died due to Cell." Said Dende.

**"It is done, you have one more wish." **Said Shenron.

"Wait, Gohan is not back. So he is not dead" said Piccolo.

**"The one called Son Gohan is not dead. He is in another Dimension." **Said Shenron.

"Then our second wish is to bring him back." Said Vegeta.

**"That is beyond my power. But I can search for him. But it may even take years." **Said Shenron.

"Guys, Gohan is not dead. I want you to bring me back. Go to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive me." Said Goku telepathically.

**"Tell me the second wish." **Said Shenron.

"Remove the bombs in android 17 and 18." Said Krillin.

**"Your wish shall be granted." **He said before dispersing the Dragon balls.

**Author's Note: This Cell is way stronger than canon as it was his first Zenkai boost as Gohan had both his arms and still struggled against him until Cell incurred Gohan's wrath by telling him that he will kill his family.**


End file.
